Taniec w perspektywie somaestetycznej
Taniec jako sztuka somaestetyczna W jednej z rozmów Shusterman przyznał, że dzięki doświadczeniom z tancerzami i tancerkami przeszedł konwersję na Deweyowski pragmatyzm. „Poczułem się tak, jakby wyzwolili mnie ze zniewalającej mnie psychosomatycznej sztywności”R. Shusterman, O sztuce i o życiu. Od poetyki hip-hopu do filozofii somatycznej, przeł. W. Małecki, Wrocław 2007, s. 19.. W związku z tym w literaturze nie brak wskazań, że taniec jest szczególnie istotnym terenem badań ciałaA. Wańtuch, Taniec jako sztuka somaestetyczna „par excellence”. Rekonstrukcja filozofii Richarda Schustermana w kontekście tańca, „Kultura Współczesna” 2011, nr 3, s. 58.. Sugeruje się, że dążenia do rozwoju świadomości własnego ciała w środowisku tancerzy wynikają nie tylko z chęci unikania fizycznych urazów, ale również wiążą się z próbami uzyskania pełniejszego zrozumienia i doświadczenia procesu tańca''Ibidem'', s. 59. W środowisku tancerzy od dawna obserwuje się dążenie do piękna – przez długi okres nie akceptowano osób, których ciała nie spełniały zewnętrznych wymogów piękna. W przypadku kobiety były to szczupłe i giętkie sylwetki, w przypadku mężczyzn natomiast – atletyczność i widoczna muskulatura''Ibidem'', s. 61.. Zdaniem Constance A. Schrader zadaniem tancerza jest badanie ruchu, szukanie w tym interesujących wzorców, postaw, gestów, które są możliwe do odnalezienia w otaczającym świecie, u innych osób, a ponadto w zachowaniach zwierząt czy innych aspektach ludzkiego doświadczeniaC.A. Schrader, A sens of Dance. Exploring your moving potential, Human Kincetics, North Carolina 1996, s. 23.. Trzy wymiary somaestetyki w kontekście tańca Somaestetyka analityczna – w przypadku tancerza przydatna jest wiedza z zakresu anatomii czy możliwości poruszania ciałem, co wiąże się z faktem, że we współczesnym tańcu kładzie się duży nacisk na zgodność ruchów z naturalnymi predyspozycjami. W tańcu operuje się ponadto specyficznym językiem, przy pomocy którego nazywa się poszczególne ruchy, jakość ich wykonania itp. Somaestetyka pragmatyczna – ma charakter normatywny, gdyż polega na wskazaniu metody cielesnego rozwoju, dokonując przy tym wyboru określonego wariantu. Wśród praktyk wyodrębnia się dwie formy: przedstawieniową, podkreślającą zewnętrzny wygląd ciała (np. usługi kosmetyczne, stylizacja włosów, operacje plastyczne); oraz formę somaestetyki doświadczeniowej, skupiającej się na estetycznej jakości doświadczenia cielesnego, której funkcją jest wzbogacanie ludzkiego doświadczenia oraz poprawianie samopoczucia. Somaestetyka praktyczna – uwaga skupiona jest przede wszystkim na działaniu. Zdaniem Shustermana, im więcej jest w takim przypadku powiedziane, tym lepiej, o ile dzięki temu więcej zostaje zrobione. Somatyczne uwarunkowanie stylu literackiego Shusterman wskazuje na sprzeczność, która rodzi się wówczas, kiedy podejmuje się próby konstruowania teorii ciała jako rzeczywistości pozajęzykowej. To wtedy bowiem ciało jest sytuowane w obrębie języka – opisuje się je bowiem przy pomocy struktur językowychR. Shusterman, Praktyka filozofii, filozofia praktyki. Pragmatyzm a życie filozoficzne, tłum. A. Mitek, Kraków 2005, s. 170., Zob. także A. Budziak, O somatycznym uwarunkowaniu stylu i o biologicznej naturze języka. Na przykładach dziewiętnastowiecznej literatury angielskiej, „Rozprawy Naukowe Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego we Wrocławiu” 2012, nr 36, s. 5–10.. Filozof estetyki i retoryki Kenneth Burke wskazywał, że poeci mają często cel w tym, by kultywować swoje dolegliwości. Ich ograniczenia fizyczne mogą stanowić nieodłączny element metody twórczej i na odwrót – styl pisania wyrasta z podłoża choroby, a przez przywiązanie do danego stylu – może się pogłębiać choroba. Zdaniem Burke’a rytm, w jakim porusza się ciało oraz rytm, w jakim toczy się wiersz, odzwierciedlają typ umysłowościK. Burke, The Philosophy of Literary Form: Studies in Symbolic Action, Berkeley 1973, s. 17.. Burke opisuje styl Chestertona jako napuchnięty, Prousta – astmatyczny, Manna – gruźliczy, Flauberta – apoplektyczny, Miltona – poetyka ociemnienia''Ibidem'', s. 117. Emily Brontë była leworęczna, co zostawia swój ślad w stylistyce Wichrowych wzgórz. Leworęczność jest związana z dominacją prawego płata mózgowego, co łączy się ze zdolnością do myślenia nielinearnego, będącego alternatywnym wobec linearnej logiki wynikania. Zdaniem Daviesa widać to w stylistycznych właściwościach prozy Bronte. Autor ten wskazał na zabieg „odwrócenia konceptualnego” czy matematyczną precyzję w budowaniu struktur narracyjnych, jak również tendencję do używania struktur antytetycznych i predylekcję do stosowania chiazmuS. Davies, Growing Up and Zoning Out: Charlotte and Emily Brontë w: C. Sullivan, G. Harper (red.), Authors at Work: The Creative Environment, Cambridge 2009, s. 120.. Podobnie uwagę zwraca się na wpływ używek, zmieniających funkcjonowanie ciała. W Polsce klasycznym przykładem jest twórczość Stanisława Ignacego Witkiewicza, który na swoich obrazach zostawiał notatki na temat spożytych alkoholi czy stosowanych innych używek. W literaturze angielskiej mówi się o wpływie opium na poemat Coleridge’a Kubiła Chan (1816), w przypadku którego opis krainy Xanadu miał być zanotowany po przebudzeniu z narkotycznego snu. Thomas de Quincey natomiast stworzył Wyznania angielskiego opiumisty (1821), w których opisuje swoje doświadczenia, wskazując m.in., że uzależnienie od opium sparaliżowało zdolność do logicznego myślenia i uniemożliwiło prowadzenie studiów filozoficznychT. DeQuincey, Wyznania angielskiego opiumisty w: Tegoż, Wyznania angielskiego opiumisty i inne pisma, red. T. Rulewicz, tłum. M. Bielewicz, Warszawa 1980, s. 122–123.. Badania nad somaestetyką w tańcu 3 września 2012 r. działalność rozpoczęła Sekcja Somaestetyki w Ośrodku Badań nad Pragmatyzmem im. Johna Deweya przy Wydziale Filozoficznym Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego. Jednym z wydarzeń inicjujących działalność sekcji była promocja książki Richarda Shustermana Świadomość ciała w maju 2010 r. Przypisy